Sacrificios por amor
by MokaLIP
Summary: No siempbre se puede tener lo que deseas la mayor parte del tiempo debes sacrificarte para alcanzar la felicidad.


Este es mi primer fic en fanfictions ojala sea de su agrado.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Obviamente debo decir que Naruto no me pertenece

Corresponde a Masashi kishimoto.

_**Advertencias: **_Un personaje muere en este Fanfic.

**Oneshot**_**  
**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSacrificios por Amor. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una joven de hermosos cabellos cubría su rostro con una capucha mientras amplia recorría el extenso bosque lleno de arbustos frondosos y hojas por doquier ,sus pasos eran apresurados casi se podía asegurar que huía de algún persecutor. En su rostro se reflejaba el anhelo el deseo.

Sus pasos fueron cada vez más lentos al acercarse al árbol posiblemente más extenso de todo el bosque, detuvo sus pasos ,justo en ese mismo lugar un chico de pelos castaños la esperaba casi con la misma ansiedad que ella.

Sin palabras ambos se acercaron ,el ruido del viento rompía en sus cuerpos.

sus miradas se cruzaron y sus cuerpos reclamaron el del otro, se fundierón en un abrazo fuerte transmitiendo sentimientos intentos, la chica deslizo sus brazos por la espalda del joven apretando sus ropas.

Ya ansiaba verte-le menciono entristecida.

Yo tampoco podía esperar-le confesó el joven sujetándola entre sus brazos.

Había sio una semana muy dificil para ambos ya que ambos solo tomaban un día especial para citarse ,una vez a la semana eran libres de todo y más que nada podían tocarse sentirse el uno al otro cosa que les era imposible realizar en sus vidas cotidianas, era insoportable y los torturaba pues debían actuar como si nada ocurriese al volver de ese día fingir no ser nada siendo ambos amantes secretos.

Los brazos del chico se movieron entre el cuerpo de la chica causando su rubor y voltear de su mirada.

Hinata-exclamo llamando su atención.

Neji no sabes cómo espere tus manos sobre mi cuerpo- confeso la joven aferrándose a el.

Esta tortura me está matando- menciono el Hyuga quien deslizo nuevamente sus manos hasta alcanzar el rostro de la chica y juntarla más al suyo.

Ambas bocas reclamaron la otra como si desearan unirse desde mucho tiempo, sus labios se unieron en un simple rose y paso a ser un beso que reflejaba entrega y pasión guardada por mucho tiempo, sus bocas no se cansaban de tocar la otra ,recorrerla ,ambos se sujetaban con fuerza mientras sus bocas llevaban una batalla de pasión, sus lenguas se incluían en este juego.

Hinata respiraba profundamente al sentir el tacto masculino y se estremecía

Pero esa caricia requirio ser interrumpida ambos tuvieron que detenerse por falta de aire.

¿Neji realmente esto tiene que seguir así?- pregunto delicadamente la joven mientras recargaba su rostro en el pecho del joven y sujetaba sus manos con las de él.

-Sabes que no tenemos otra opción y menos ahora que eh de marcharme pronto.

-Pero tú debes quedarte conmigo no puedes irte te necesito.

-No está en mi decisión debemos separarnos por un tiempo es lo mejor que puedo hacer para ambos.

Me estas obligando a olvidarte.-pregunto angustiada la joven.

No, pero no tengo idea de que podemos hacer para estar juntos-menciono preocupado el joven.

Tal vez debamos huir-menciono la hyuga.

-Esa no es una posibilidad solo nos lastimaría mas, lo mejor será que sigamos disimulando nuestra situación ya no nos queda otra tendré que decir que sí.

Pero yo no quiero-comenzó a llorar la joven.

No podemos hacer nada debo aceptar casarme-menciono entristecido el joven.

-No puedes dejarme así Neji e irte lejos de mi vida para siempre.

Escúchame si no me caso el clan podría perderse no solo eso tu y yo podremos morir si confesamos lo que sentimos y aun peor seriamos rechazados entiendes lo que significa.

-Si entiendo pero no puedo comprender que seas capaz de decirme adiós y negar nuestros sentimientos.

-No es adiós es hasta pronto.

Eres un maldito mentiroso jamás me has amado Neji si me amaras decidirías lo mejor para nosotros -confeso la Hyuga golpeando al joven que tenía enfrente su rostro se lleno de lagrimas .

El castaño la tomo violentamente de las manos y la obligo a sentarse sobre las Hojas del bosque y él se sentó junto con ella.

Cállate – le grito recargándola violentamente contra el árbol.

-No eres nadie pasa saber si te amo o no, entiende no voy a arriesgar tu vida por algo así ,no dejare que te pase nada te lo juro y si no puedes entender mi decisión no me importa ,yo te amo con toda mi alma y daría todo por protegerte incluso mi felicidad.

Estas arriesgando también la mía-grito la chica tratando de librarse de las manos del Hyuga.

El la aprisiono más contra el árbol y recorrió sus labios, su cuello y delicadamente volvió a besarla esta vez derramando una lagrima, las manos de Hinata tomaron las suyas sujetándolas con fuerza para no dejarlo ir.

El la abraso y continuo besándola ,respirando con fuerza la tomo entre sus brazos y quedo sobre ella continuando su beso pasional mezclado con llantos y gemidos por parte de ambos al presionar los labios de cada uno.

Neji la sujeto con fuerza y ella se deslizo en sus brazos besándolo de igual forma como si fuese a perderlo como si quisiera saborear ese momento eternamente ambos respiraban agitados por aquellos movimientos de sus bocas.

Neji se coloco alado de la chica y se quedo pensativo.

Hinata – sama te ruego me perdones te amo demasiado para dejar que te hieran.

Hazlo-contesto fríamente la chica a su amante.

Pero creí que no querías-se extraño Neji.

Nunca lo aprobaré pero ambos debemos ser fuertes si queremos estar juntos después de todo el clan solo espera que tu desposes a una mujer para darte el mando del clan y es necesario que lo hagas.

Una vez teniendo tu primogénito podrás cambiar las reglas del clan, lo más conveniente es que te cases y tengas un hijo.

¿Hinata esto significa que lo nuestro se termino?-pregunto el chico tristemente rozando los cabellos de la chica con su mano.

Siempre te voy a amar y esperare tu regreso pero ya nada será igual debemos separarnos por el bien de ambos.-las lagrimas de la chica rodaron por su mejilla y logro entristecerse aun más de lo que estaba.

Neji se incorporo y se acerco a ella la miro fijamente y beso lentamente sus labios sintiendo quizás por última vez esa caricia.

Hinata escúchame bien aceptare casarme pero no tendré un Hijo y seré incapaz de tocar a mi esposa porque mi mente estará ocupada pensando en tus caricias y si ella me besa pensare en ti, si ella me acaricia pensare en ti y cuando duerma soñare contigo y si llego a besarla recordare que sus labios nunca sabrán igual de deliciosos que los tuyos y su piel no será igual de sedosa que la tuya y mis labios nunca desearan recorrerla como lo eh hecho contigo y mis manos jamás recorrerán su espalda como lo eh hecho contigo.

Te lo juro por este beso y por mi vida me iré pero me hare más fuerte que nunca solo espérame cada mes en este lugar un día regresare y te llevare en mis brazos al altar y si acaso no pudieras venir iré a donde te encuentres y te robare te lo juro Hinata-sama porque te amo y si me has dejado de amar solo tendrás que decírmelo y no insistiré mas pero te buscare hasta que me lo digas.

Las palabras del Hyuga provocaron el sonrojo y llanto de Hinata quien lo enrosco en un fuerte abrazo y susurro en su oído.

Te esperare toda la vida porque te amo, vete ya quizás no pueda cruzar palabras mañana contigo pero cuando digas el **si** no olvides lo mucho que te amo y deseo con toda mi alma.

El joven sonrió ante las palabras de la chica se incorporo y decidido al marcharse pero antes sello sus labios con los de la joven, una última vez y desapareció entre la profunda neblina mientras ella lo observaba y rogaba volver a tocar sus labios.

Ambos jóvenes no volvieron a observar sus rostros y trataron de pretender que nada les había ocurrido.

Como todas las mañanas la joven Hyuga se dedico a realizar que aseares hogareños sin apartar su atención los comentarios de su padre al desayunar y los preparativos que surgían con ella esperada boda que Uniría a su primo con la mujer que posiblemente le traería el hijo que tanto ansiaban, la joven Hinata no apartaba su oído de lo murmurado en su hogar.

Como era de esperarse la noche anterior a justas horas su primo había aceptado la oferta de su Tío al casarla con aquella joven que tenia familia de la correspondiente villa amiga de La Hoja esa joven era Tenten sinceramente la única verdadera amiga de Neji la cual tenía una familia muy importante tanto que llego a ser un perfecto partido para el líder del Bouke y solo falto el tiempo para que el padre de la joven decidiera que era una buena opción ayudar a Neji y Tenten de esa manera casándolos puesto que Neji necesitaba un Hijo y Tenten un esposo para ser la Heredera de su clan.

Ambos tutores estuvieron de acuerdo menos el Hyuga que guardaba sus comentarios lejos de aceptar aquella propuesta de matrimonio preferiría dejar de ser parte del clan no por su desagrado a la chica si no más que eso su odio a las reglas del clan , pero debido a la conversación con su prima Neji acepto casarse por el bien de ambos y como podía suponerse la boda se llevaría a cabo ese mismo día y lo más probable quizás nunca volvería a verle ese rostro que daba luz a su vida ,Hinata se guardo su tristeza durante todo el día para que su padre no lo notase.

A las cercanas horas de la ceremonia la chica tomo uno de sus más elegantes vestidos y se preparo para la ocasión siendo que en sus ojos no había felicidad pero deseaba ir como debía asistirse a tan importante ceremonia aun que su corazón dictara el asco que sentía al saber que iría a ver como la vida le arrebataba lo que más había amado.

Hinata no podía evitar sentir nostalgia por que lo sucedería y su tristeza aumento al tomar aquella prenda que usaría, al probársela de sus ojos brotaron lagrimas no podía evitarlo siempre había soñado con un momento así en el que él y ella compartieran el altar en el que se unieran como uno solo pero ahora la vida como medio de injusticia le arrebataba lo que más quería ella no podía comprender el por qué de aquello, siempre se equivocaba en el amor y cuando al fin sentía que había alcanzando el cielo su cuerpo callo con más rapidez que antes.

Las lagrimas y su cuerpo tembloroso la invadían al imaginárselos juntos la posible primera noche que tendrían ella esperanzada a tenerlo, ella no quería dudar de lo que su amante le había jurado pero en su mente entraban dudas después de todo era un hombre y en una situación así ¿Quién no se aceptaría? era solo cuestión de tiempo para que el correspondiese a su esposa.

Hinata trataba de borrar esas imágenes en su cabeza de angustia y dolor , por estar centrada en sus pensamientos perdió la noción del tiempo y noto que la hora había llegado su padre la esperaba afuera junto con su pequeña hermana para acompañar a su primo a la ceremonia ,irían a un parque hermoso lleno de flores con una gran casa para preparar a los novios y recibir a los invitados ,las sillas adornaban el jardín donde la joven tomo asiento mientras su padre acompañaba a Neji dentro de la casa.

El rostro triste y pálido de Hinata permanecía en silencio mientras sus amigos conversaban, ella no podía dejar de ver aquel hermoso vestido que traía puesto era elegante pero de que serbia si lo iba a perder todo lo que importaba ese día su rostro reflejaba amargura de su alma ,bebió un par de sake para calmar su dolor y derramo lagrimas sobre su vestido sin que ninguno de los presentes lo notara todos parecían tan felices por los novios todos menos el novio y ella.

El chico de igual forma reflejaba dolor al verse en ese traje elegante deseando no traerlo puesto lo que más quería era ir por su amante tomarla en brazos y recorrerla con sus besos y jamás dejarla ir pero sabía que ese día estaba muy lejano de ocurrir al Hyuga no le quedo otra que resignarse y con una tristeza reflejada en sus ojos

Se sentó en la recamara de la casa esperando ser llamado para esperar a su novia en el altar.

Las puertas de la pieza se abrieron y su rostro de tristeza reflejo alegría

Hinata-sama – exclamo el castaño al presenciar a su amante delante de sus ojos.

Te vez elegante-menciono como cumplido Hinata.

Gracias pero tu más- contesto el cumplido.

Nuevamente sin palabras ambos se acercaron la chica recorrió los cabellos del castaño y jugó con ellos deslizando sus manos lentamente en cada mechón, también acomodo su corbata y sacudió el polvo de la misma.

El hyuga solo se digno a observarla quería decirle muchas cosas pero en un momento así no pudo no tuvo cara para decirle algo.

La chica solo trataba de observarlo una vez mas y lo cumplió le alejo del lugar silenciosamente pues ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí,

Conforme el tiempo avanzo de igual forma la boda que era bastante elegante y preparada puesto el Gran Hyuga Neji heredero del bouke se casaba.

La Mayoría de los habitantes de la villa presenciaron aquella ceremonia todos parecían felices menos La Hyuga y el novio pero disimularon tan bien que nadie pudo notarlo, así avanzo la ceremonia la joven novia llego a la mano de su futuro esposo ahí delante de todos juraron amarse por el resto de sus vidas la joven no dudo en decir un "si" pero el Hyuga dudo en su respuesta incluso observo a su amante entre el Publio pero ella se había marchado no podía ver ese momento tan desgarrante.

El dijo un triste "**si**"

Se le otorgó premiso de besar a la novia el accedió y la beso pero su mente estaba ocupada por otra simplemente ese beso le quemo cual fuego pero trato de no darle importancia frente a todos.

Ambos salieron como debe ser la fiesta fue sencilla pero rodeada de felicitaciones un "Sabia que algún día esto pasaría" "era cuestión de tiempo"

Esas palabras le dolían a él después de todo era su mejor amiga con la que estaba casado, su amiga Tenten pero lamentablemente el jamás la amo pero la quería como la gran amiga que había sido para él y jamás olvidara el día que se entero que Tenten era de un Clan bastante importante en otro pueblo del país del fuego. Eso le dio a su tío una razón por la que el podía contraer matrimonio con aquella chica que estaba loco por él, pero el Hyuga negó rotundamente casarse con ella pero mientras la situación empeoro cada vez mas así como su amor por Hinata crecía decidió aceptar la propuesta justo el día anterior.

Se sentía como basura traicionar así a su amante y romperle el corazón a su amiga.

Ese momento fue el peor y el más largo día del Shinobi.

Esa misma noche partieron a vivir a la casa de Tenten en aquel pueblo pues para el padre de Tenten si la boda había de llevarse a cabo el quería que su hija viviera con él.

Neji solo pensó en Hinata durante aquel largo camino cuando llegaron su ahora esposa le pregunto qué le ocurría el solo sonrió y dijo que nada mintiendo como nunca lo había hecho su cuerpo pidió encontrar una cama donde dormir y tal vez derramar lagrimas pero le fue imposible pues su esposa decidió acompañarlo ella lo observo como si deseara tener algo intimo con él , Neji lo noto pero le dolió demasiado decepcionarla así y prefirió hacerse el dormido.

Pero ella insistió.

Neji yo esperaba que tu y yo-dijo tímidamente la castaña.

Discúlpame Tenten pero ahora me encuentro muy cansado tal vez mañana-mintió el joven.

Las palabras que le dijo satisficieron las ansias de la chica la cual también cayó en sueño esperando el mañana para entregarse a su esposo pues lo amaba.

Los días pasaron y el Hyuga nunca toco a su esposa ella trato de negarse que tal vez nunca habría nada entre ellos, pero Neji estaba demasiado triste y solo se concentraba en entrenar duramente había logrado perfeccionar sus técnicas increíblemente pero como toda persona debía parar y dormir Neji odiaba las noches porque su esposa esperaba ser correspondida el siempre se asía el dormido o trataba de herirse en el entrenamiento para tener una escusa ella empezó a perder la esperanza, Neji solía derramar lagrimas después de oírla a ella llorar pues el odiaba verla sufrir pero ella realmente moría por no tenerlo ni siquiera tenía un hola en la mañana estaban peor que antes.

Neji hizo un sacrificio claro sin romper su promesa un día cambio su forma de actuar con la chica.

Buenos días Tenten-chan-despertó el Hyuga a su esposa con el desayuno en cama.

Neji tu-se extraño la castaña al ver los cuidados de Neji asía ella.

Adelante come-le rogo tomando los palillos y alimentando a su esposa en la boca-

Gracias por esto-le dijo Tenten siendo alimentada por su esposo quien empezaba a tenerle afecto de amigos así prefería mirarla a ella como su amiga.

Desde ese día el solo deseaba complacerla comían juntos en las tardes él le regalaba flores mencionaba cumplidos y la asía sentir especial incluso el Hyuga la abrasaba al amanecer y susurraba palabras dulces y aun que ella sintiera que era mentira le encantaba oírlas.

Te amo Neji-le dijo a su esposo una mañana mientras ella descansaba en sus brazos-

Yo también-le mintió el Hyuga para no hacerla sentir mal ,incluso la beso después de mucho tiempo que se habían casado al fin le había dado un beso fue un beso tierno pero ella aprovecho para convertirlo en un beso pasional el rostro de ella estaba sonrojado pero el de él no reflejaba ningún interés en la mente de Neji solo podía estar Hinata y mientras besaba a su esposa no dejaba de pensar en ella la mujer que amaba.

Siguieron así los días Neji aprendió a mentirle a Tenten como nunca, la besaba y acariciaba pero nunca dejo de pensar en Hinata incluso temía que mientras ella recorría su cuello con caricias el gritara el nombre de su amada.

Ella nunca obtuvo más del Hyuga solo afecto caricias y regalos así como paseos pero le basto pues lo amaba disfrutaba cada segundo y se creía aquella mentira, Tenten llego a pensar que Neji era tímido y era cuestión de tiempo que estuvieran juntos.

Pero ese día nunca llego y ambos lo olvidaron.

En Konoha a Hinata los días se le hacían eternidades solía ir todos los días al bosque y recodaba a su amante pero conforme los meses pasaron dejo de ir mas nunca lo olvido ella temía que él la olvidara pero trato de creer en el, rogaba por el día que el volviera lloraba cada noche por el pero aprendió a fingir olvidarlo.

Se distrajo en todo lo que pudo pero nada servía ella lo deseaba quería verlo su padre se preguntaba por qué ella lloraba tanto incluso había dejado de comer y solía pasar días enteros entrenando no importaba el clima.

Los amigos de Hinata intentaron de todo para animarla pero nada servía ella estaba al borde de la desesperación pero incluso así logro sobrevivir un año sin él, el amor de su vida.

Mientras el Hyuga se había convertido en un excelente shinobi y de algo estaba seguro ya podría ir por su Hinata y matar a cualquiera que los quisiera separar incluso algún miembro del clan pero simplemente no podía decirle la verdad a su amiga la mataría y ella lo juzgaría como hombre sin corazón.

Pero Neji no pudo más y le dijo a Tenten que iría a Konoha unos días y ella le dijo que estaba bien así el partió pero procuro no ser visto el solo quería verla a ella se oculto en la mansión hyuga y espero para verla y ahí estaba Hinata su Hinata perfectamente Hermosa tal como él la recordaba sonrió incluso quiso correr hasta sus brazos y Neji lo hubiese hecho si no fuera por que entro alguien y llamo a la Hyuga por su nombre era Kiba, Neji tenía planeado esperar a que él se fuera pero eso nunca paso ella se lanzo sobre Kiba lo abraso y lloro pero Neji jamás lo vio así el solo interpretó aquello de otra manera.

Tranquila Hinata algún dia el volverá.

Pero es que le amo-dijo la Hyuga sin saber que su amante la escuchaba e interpreto la palabra como una declaración de amor asía Kiba, Neji con el corazón destrozado decidió irse de la villa cuando llego a la casa de su esposa esta pregunto ¿por qué tan pronto? y el solo mintió de nuevo diciendo que se aburrió fácil.

El sufrió demasiado pero trato de olvidarlo ,pero su felicidad duro poco a los pocos meses Tenten contrajo una enfermedad y murió.

El era por fin libre pero no pudo soportarlo y lloro amargamente en la tumba de su esposa ,nunca llego a amarla pero la quiso, él se lamento demasiado incluso se recargo sobre la tumba y confesó que era una basura ante ella ,Tenten fue feliz al lado de Neji aun que él nunca la amo, talvez ese fue el hecho que le dolio mas no poder amarla como ella lo hizo, pero apesar de estar muy enferma ella nunca dejo de estar a su lado ni un segundo.

Neji destrozado nuevamente decidió volver a Konoha para morir en los brazos de su tío o alguien que lograr consolar su patetica existencia.

Esta vez el no se oculto, irrumpió en la mansión sin decir nada solo dejo caer sus lagrimas ,el tío de Neji se alegro al verlo lo abraso al igual que su prima Hanabi pero Neji ni siquiera pregunto por Hinata ya no le importaba o al menos eso quería fingir conto su terrible noticia y su familia lo lamento.

Neji fue consolado pero nunca tuvo realmente el consuelo que quería horas más tarde Neji salió al jardín de la mansión Hyuga y se recostó sobre el césped cuando la voz de Kiba despertó su Interés.

Hola Neji has vuelto de seguro Hinata se pondrá contenta- menciono Kiba al notar que Neji habia vuelto aun que no pudiese imaginarse su sufrimiento.

-¿Eso crees? lo más probable es que me dese que me valla.

-¿De que hablas Neji?

-No finjas ella confeso que te ama un día la escuche cuando los visite.

Normal 0 21 false false false ES-MX X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

-Viniste a Vernos y nunca fuiste capaz de dar la cara eres despreciable Hyuga,Hinata deseó mucho verte y ¿tú qué haces? la visitas y !ni siquiera te atreves a verla! y escucha ella jamás dijo que me amaba ella siempre te ah amado a ti, ella hablaba de ti.

Los ojos del Hyuga se abrieron y su mente se aclaro solo pensaba si acaso ella lo amaba igual y fue su corazón celoso que no pudo oír mas allá de sus palabras.

¿Donde esta?-pregunto totalmente desesperado.

¿Donde crees?-le dijo Kiba

Neji recordó el sitio en donde ambos juraron amarse donde le prometió ir a buscarla.

El corrió como nunca en su vida buscándola sintió como sus pies corrían mas veloz que nunca saco fuerzas dentro de sí camino entre el espeso bosque hasta que llego a su lugar secreto de sus labios Salió un "Hinata-sama te necesito ¿donde estas?"

Pero nadie respondió el la busco pero nada

Se arrodillo en el suelo y sin fuerzas comenzó a llorar por ella tal vez ya no estaba ahí pero de la voz de su milagro pudo verla en el suelo , se paro y corrió asía ella la tomo en brazos.

Hinata-sama eh vuelto –le dijo sujetándola fuertemente mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caerles a ambos .

Neji-abrio sus ojos – Has vuelto-grito llorando.

"Shh"-se expreso par callarla- es larga la historia pero estoy aquí como te prometí estoy aquí y quiero decirte que cumplí mi promesa nunca deje de amarte y te amo, te amo y no me cansare de decírtelo

Yo jamás te dejaría de amar-le dijo ella dejando caer sus lagrimas mezcladas con la lluvia sobre las manos de Neji.

Mejor dejemos de hablar-dijo él mientras sello sus débiles labios deseosos de amor, durante mucho tiempo se necesitaron el uno al otro, el la beso y la abraso para nunca dejarla, el empezó a besarla profundamente, la tomo en brazos y le recargo contra ese árbol para cubrirla del frio.

Ella tocio preocupándolo a él que retiro su camisa y la cubrió.

Neji te enfermeras-le advirtió su prima.

No me importa-le dijo recorriendo su cuello con dulces besos mientras ella se estremecía.

¿Neji tú me perdonarías si te hiciera algo?-pregunto.

Claro, todo Hinata incluso si me mataras vacilo y continúo sus caricias en el cuerpo de la chica pasando sus manos sobre la espalda de ella.

Yo igualmente te perdonaría todo-le dijo –besándolo una vez mas.

Ambos labios se unieron tal fuerza nunca ah existido, sus brazos tomaron la espalda del otro para nunca soltarla.

Te amo –dijo él.

Un te amo es poco-dijo ella.

El solo se digno a abrasarla nuevamente y acariciar su dulce cara ,besar sus húmedos labios y recorrer su dulce piel cual tacto de suavidad.

Hinata se recargo sobre el cayendo en sueño, igual el dejo caer sus cansados parpados.

Ambos durmieron juntos para nunca despertar, lo que Neji nunca supo fue que Hinata había bebido un veneno y lo había matado al besarla pero Aquel genio no le importo es mejor la muerte que no amar es mejor la muerte que no cumplir una promesa.

Tanto Neji como Hinata murieron como deseaban juntos y amándose eternamente después de todo ese fue siempre su destino amarse.Y aun que el sacrificio los separo que importancia tiene ya nada podian perder estando juntos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Fin XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal 0 21 false false false ES-MX X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Gracias por haber leído espero que les haya gustado no sé si les gustaría que hiciese mas fics si es así el caso solo díganme me gusta bastante la escritura


End file.
